


Newsies Oneshot requests

by BenTylerShook



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTylerShook/pseuds/BenTylerShook
Summary: literally just what the title says





	Newsies Oneshot requests

yo i need prompts

this is just a one-shot prompt request thingy

give me prompts (with or without specified ships) and ill deliver

** if i don’t feel comfortable writing something, i’m more likely to not write it lmao **

yeah thats basically it

oh and this is for newsies if that wasnt clear enough. i tagged the more basic ships but i will most likely be willing to write for ships i havent tagged yet :]

you can give me just prompts and ill pick a ship or you can give me a specific ship idrc

ill be writing these as often as i can/want . 

yeah i think thats it lmao

**Author's Note:**

> i will still be writing my gc fic too but i wanted something else for when im stumped on that etc


End file.
